


An Afternoon Dance

by Walking_in_Wonderland



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Here have some happy feelings, because reasons, just them being cute, sock slides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walking_in_Wonderland/pseuds/Walking_in_Wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy comes home after a long day of work to find her girlfriend re-purposing the front hall for something a bit more entertaining than just walking. From then on giggling and even a bit of dancing ensue.</p>
<p>The cutest of vintage girlfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Afternoon Dance

Walking up the path to the house Howard had finally just given to her and Angie after they had occupied it for over a year. Peggy could hear cheerful music playing on the other side of the door as she climbed the steps. The music along with the sound of an occasional giggle alerted her that Angie had finished her shift at the automat and made it home already. The sound made the stresses of Peggy’s day begin to melt away, and by the time she’d made it to the front door a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Getting to come home to Angie made even Peggy’s most stressful days pleasant and worth the frustrations of work.

Unsure of what she would find on the other side of the door, Peggy turned the knob and pushed it open with caution. When she peered inside she was greeted with an empty hall, the music that played in the living room floating toward her and out the open door into the waning sunlight. Peggy steppe inside, looking for any signs of Angie before closing the door and setting her handbag on the table next to it. As she always did when she got home she removed the gun from her purse and tucked it in the drawer of the table. She’d accidentally forgotten once and had ended up carrying it into a Broadway show. Nothing of consequence had happened, but Angie had made such a fuss that Peggy preferred to avoid that sort of mishap in future.  
  
“Angie, darling, I’m home,” she called, her voice echoing down the empty hallway toward the source of the music. As she waited for a response she stepped out of her heels and her whole body relaxed as she stepped down onto the floor, the offending heels no longer pinching her toes in the most uncomfortable ways. With the painful shoes off she turned her attention to her coat. She made quick work of the buttons, slipped out of it, and hung it on the peg next to Angie’s.  
  
She reached up to take the overabundance of pins out of her hair when the soft thump of footsteps on wooden floor caught her attention. She turned around just in time to see Angie in sock feet sliding along the smooth wood wearing the biggest of grins. Caught off guard by the sudden appearance of her girlfriend shooting rapidly toward her, Peggy barely managed to open her arms in time to catch Angie before she knocked them both to the ground. They still managed to stumble backwards, Angie giggling the whole way. Once Peggy had steadied them she looked down at Angie with an amused smile on her face. Angie returned her gaze with an equally cheerful grin before pushing herself up on her toes to give Peggy an enthusiastic kiss that lingered just a little longer than Peggy had expected. If they’d been among company it would have made Peggy blush.  
  
“Did you miss me, darling?” Pegged asked a little breathlessly when Angie finally broke the kiss.  
  
“I always miss you when you’re off at work all day, Pegs,” Angie responded matter-of-fact. The statement caused a twinge of pain in Peggy’s chest and she couldn’t resist the urge to press a gentle kiss to Angie’s forehead before taking her hands.

“How was work?” she asked, putting aside the exhaustion and frustration from her own day to give her full attention to Angie.

“It was alright. Got the usual jerk, but nothing out of the ordinary. But that ain’t important. Watch this, English.” Angie let go of Peggy’s hands, took a few quick steps then launched herself down the hallway using the fluffy socks she wore to slide along the smooth wood all the way to the other end of the hall. As she went Angie erupted into a fit of giggles that only worsened when she reached the other end of the wall and leaned against it to try to quell her laughter.  
  
“Come on, you try!” she encouraged once she’d mostly recovered from her giggles. With those bright, expectant eyes on her, Peggy didn’t even try to say no; though, she looked a tad skeptical and had a moment of hesitation.

“You’ll love it. Go on, give it a try.” Angie urged when she saw the uncertainty on Peggy’s face. Deciding that she couldn’t resist Angie’s bright smile, Peggy crouched down, took a few starting steps, and all but threw herself down the hall. She slid toward Angie at an alarming rate on her stockinged feet. The speed at which she rocketed down the hall surprised her and she flailed her arms in panic in an attempt to balance herself. Her efforts were in vain and she pitched forward nearly crashing into Angie, but managed to catch herself just in time. She jerked to a stop and fell into Angie’s arms, lost in her own fit of giggles.

“Fun, ain’t it? Haven’t done that since I was a girl. We had this long hall between our bedrooms where we used to ruin our socks and get feet full of slivers. Ma hated it, but it was fun,” Angie said as she beamed down at the recovering Peggy in her arms.

“I don’t think I’ve ever tried it before,” Peggy admitted once she’d regained her composure.

“What? What kind of kid were you? I thought all kids liked stuff like that,” Angie asked, looking at Peggy with an expression full of both surprise and shock.

“I was busy battling dragons and saving princesses,” Peggy replied with a wink for Angie before scooping her up and spinning around the hall.  
  
Angie laughed and wrapped her arms around Peggy’s neck, “English, what are you doing?”

“Saving the princess,” Peggy responded as she marched into the living room with an armful of Angie.  
  
“No, put me down, put me down.” Angie began wiggling so violently that Peggy had no choice but to let her down. As soon as her feet hit the ground Angie grabbed Peggy’s hands and began tugging her toward the center of the room. “I love this song!” Before Peggy could grasp what had happened she and Angie were twirling around the living room in an upbeat dance with Angie dancing the man’s part and Peggy somehow ending up dancing the ladies part. As they moved they watched the joy on each other’s faces and exchanged loving smiles. Angie was a fast moving firecracker of a woman, but Peggy wouldn’t have it any other way. She hadn’t been home for more than ten minutes, and Angie had already made her forget everything that had happened at the office that day.  
  
“Thank you,” she finally said as the song switched to a slower melody. They moved closer to each other, and Angie rested her head on Peggy’s shoulder.

“For what?”

“For being you.”

 

* * *

 

 

This work was inspired by a fantastic work by Airport assassins. you should go check out their blog and reblog all of their art because it is fantastic and adorable.

Here is [the fanart](http://airportassassins.tumblr.com/post/140815641334/angies-grandmother-is-an-avid-sock-knitter-pose).

Here is a link to [Airport Assassins](http://airportassassins.tumblr.com/).

And here is a link to my blog if you want to follow me and see all the vintage girlfriend fanfiction I post! - [alifeoflesbionage](http://alifeoflesbionage.tumblr.com/)


End file.
